


Miracles Do Happen In Christmas

by sarissa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarissa/pseuds/sarissa
Summary: BBetty Cooper always liked airports better on holiday seasons. Jughead Jones hated airports on holiday seasons.





	Miracles Do Happen In Christmas

Betty Cooper always liked airports better on holiday seasons. It was crowded as hell but with the expectations of seeing their loved ones people were nicer to each other. Plus Christmas decorations made everything better than it already is, there were at least three huge beautifully decorated trees, colorful fairy lights covered the windows of the stores and she could’ve swear that she’s seen a couple of Santas around.   
She was too excited to go back to home more specifically to her nephews. She was never apart from them more than a few weeks but this time everything on work added to each other so she couldn’t find the right time to take a break. It was almost two months since she last saw Juniper and Dagwood.   
She was too nervous to miss her flight so she was almost three hours early at the airport. Betty rolled her pink suitcase behind her and decided to wander around the crowded airport. 

Jughead Jones hated airports on holiday seasons. Everything smelled like fake snow spray mixed with ginger bread cookies. Well, he wasn’t against any type of cookies but he didn’t like how they were marketed especially for Christmas. Also it was too crowded than it usually was and everyone was more stressed and ruder to each other because they all thought the most important flight was theirs.   
He really didn’t want to go back to home for Christmas but his best friend Archie fast-talked him into coming with a surprising finesse so he was here at the airport literally an hour later he hung up the phone. He found out that the first flight was three hours later, so he had a lot of free time now.   
He decided to spent this time to work on his novel so he found a empty corner for himself and sat in there. 

Half an hour later after picking two more gifts for the twins, Betty realized how low her battery was. She thought of the bus ride after the airport and decided to find somewhere to charge her phone. She looked around for a while and then saw a empty plug in the wall near. She parked her suitcase and sat at the floor beside the wall and the window. She plugged her phone and then leaned back, watching the planes outside as her phone came back to life. 

Jughead dropped his head to the wall with a yawn and then stretched his neck. He badly wanted a snack or some coffee but he wasn’t willing to give up his seat for any of them. He knew someone would probably sat as soon as he stood up. Few minutes later his boredom outweigh and he packed up his laptop and got up. He found a coffee shop that was so small in the corner that no one noticed and ordered his drink.  
Jughead thought of the possibilities of founding his spot empty but went back to there even if his thoughts were on the negative side. 

“Oh,”   
Betty heard someone and turned her head. A young man was standing with a beanie over his head and a messenger bag around his shoulder and a coffee cup in his hand.   
“Did I sit on your spot?” Betty guessed.   
“Kind of, but it’s okay, I should’ve expected that.” He replied. “It’s a hot spot with the electricity.”   
“Plus the view is great.” Betty replied as she pointed outside. The boy shrugged, “It’s a bit chilly cause of the window but I’ll take give it to you.”   
When Betty gestured next to her, he took off his bag and sat down.  
“Betty,”   
“Jughead,” he smiled and offered his free hand. “Going back home?”   
The blonde girl nodded and asked back. “You?”  
“Unfortunately,” he snorted. “I was convinced with brutal force at the last minute.”   
Betty smiled, “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”   
“Yeah, it’s not actually.”

They chatted for what it seemed like for hours and when Betty checked her watch she realized she was almost late for her flight.   
“Oh my god, I have to go.” she said in a rush and stood up. Jughead stood up with her, “I think it’s time for my flight, too, actually.”   
Betty stopped for a second and it felt like she wanted to say something else but what she could say was only “Merry Christmas, Jughead.”  
“Merry Christmas, Betty.” he replied.

Betty finally got to her seat on the plane and regretted one more time that she didn’t give her number to Jughead. She sighed but it was too late now, she thought. Just as then someone sat on the seat next to her.   
“Now I’m seeing that going home was a better option than I thought before.”  
Betty smiled when she saw Jughead next to her.   
“I told you it’s not that bad.” she replied him.   
They continued where they left off as the plane took off and take them their homes.


End file.
